The Good, The Bad, and the VERY Bad
by C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a
Summary: Hermione can't choose between Harry and Ron... but soon she develops feelings for... Malfoy? NO WAY, yes way. But, who will she choose? R&R plz i'll shower you with cookies.
1. The choices

A/N: this is another Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger because I am just that cool ha ha.

**If you don't know me, all of my harry potter stories are DMxHG I think… This time I'm keeping a suspense. Draco, Harry, or Ron?  
Yeah so please r&r somehow I got this idea by watching league of extraordinary gentleman? Don't ask because I was watching and then I'm like the good the bad and the very bad.**

**Very random I know  
again please r&r  
**

**C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Harry potter they belong to smarter more richer people who are out riding their pony's right now or on a helicopter tour of Italy.**

_The Good_

Hermione grabbed another Oreo from the box and tossed one over to Draco. They sat in the heads common room munching and talking about people. Specifically Harry and Ron. "It just really scared me you know. Why would Harry kiss me? I mean I realize everyone thinks we should be together but I don't know if I want us to be together you know?" With every word she said she hadn't noticed that Draco was being eaten away. Any word mentioning Hermione in love almost made him break down into tears. A first for him of course.

"Hermione… You shouldn't be with someone just to make everyone else happy. You need to follow your heart." _Which would be to pick me. _Thought Draco. Hermione wrinkled up her face and placed her Oreo on the table.

"You are right Malfoy. Thank you!" She jumped up and as she passed him she gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "See yeah!" She called back and left the room. Draco sat there placing his hand on his cheek and sighing deeply.

Hermione ran into Harry as he was about to enter the great hall. "Harry! Can I talk to you for a second?" She grabbed his arm and led him to a private hallway. Making sure no one was around she started talking. "Listen… I think you're great-"

"Listen Hermione before you start, I'm late for class. So I'm just going to let you know that I'm really glad you told Ron about us. I haven't talked to him about it yet. But I'll give it some time. Bye!" Harry gave Hermione a long, deep kiss and ran away into the great hall. Hermione stood alone and confused and sad. She hadn't told Ron yet, because Ron thought he was going out with Hermione.

_The Bad_

Deciding to fix everything, Hermione heads up to the Gryffindor tower to find Ron. She knocks on his door a few times before he answers in nothing but his robe and boxers. "You could have warned me you were coming Hermione." Ron said. Before she entered Ron gave her a quick kiss that Hermione felt awkward about every time. She never liked the way Ron kissed, but it wasn't a big issue right?

"Yeah sorry about that. Uhh… I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh is it about Harry? I haven't gotten a chance to tell him we're dating yet but I'm guessing you already told him and he wants some bloody space right?" Ron said. Hermione looked through his eyes and felt nervous. She bit her lit and looked down at the ground and up back at him again.

"Yeah… I told him." She lied. Ron smiled at her sweetly and stood up off of his bed.

"Well I have to get changed. Unless-"

"No I'm going to go Ron but thanks for the offer." She joked and hurriedly kissed him and ran out of his room. Leaning against the back of the door she mumbled and left the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione wandered alone in the halls avoiding any signs of Ron or Harry. She really couldn't decide on who to pick. At age 17 she never thought dating would be SO difficult. But none the less she knew that every girl probably has gone through the same thing.

So confused and worried she wandered back to the heads common room. She had hoped Draco had remained in the room but he must have gone out. So she sat down on the chair and munched on a few Oreo's. As she looked up from her magazine she found Draco wander out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He spotted her on the chair and blushed a deep shade of red with embarrassement. "Bloody hell Hermione… I didn't know you were in here."

"Nice towel… anyway, hurry up and change we need to talk!"

_The Very Bad_

Draco sat down on the couch freshly clean. As Hermione prepared to talk he shook out his blonde hair with his towel and threw the towel on the floor. "You are picking that up later." She joked. "Anyway… so I didn't tell Harry I was seeing Ron, and I didn't tell Ron I was seeing Harry. But they both think I told the other one about our little dating situation thing. So what do I do?"

"I told you this earlier… follow your heart." Draco said once again. He grabbed an Oreo and put it in his mouth.

"I can't tell them they are both my best friends!"

"There you go." Draco said. Hermione looked at him with a confused look and gestured for him to continue. "You just said, they are both my best friends. Meaning, you need to end it with both. They are nothing more to you then friends. Zip, nada, nothing!"

Coming to realization of what she just said Hermione's face brightened and she pointed to Draco. "You are a smart cookie there Draco. Thank you again! I'll just end it with both. Then I will have no boy trouble. Nope… none at all. It will just be… me." Draco lowered his head and stopped smiling. He felt suddenly bad for Hermione as she then realized she was without a boyfriend. "Well I'm going upstairs." As she got up from the couch she picked up Draco's towel.

"Thanks." He said.

"No… it's the least I could do." Hermione moved the hair away from her face and sat on the arm of the couch. Slowly she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "Talk to you later." She whispered. But as she walked away she lowered her pace and soon came to a complete stop. She turned around and stared at the back of Draco's head in what seemed to be amazement.

Hermione dropped the towel and sat back down on the arm of the couch. Draco looked at her confused as she gazed at him with her mouth slightly agape. She placed both her hands on Draco's warm face and they started kissing passionately. She fell down onto the couch, pushing Draco over but still locked on to his lips. She suddenly felt the rush she had been missing with both Harry and Ron. But she still had to choose. Draco was obviously wrong for her in many ways, that of which including their blood.

But sometimes a couple goes deeper then blood.

**Muahaha so I'm leaving you at a bit of a cliffie.  
If you want to know who she picks, REVIEW!  
I just found this absolutely adorable to write  
I hope you found it fun to read**

The Good- good for her, bad for him  
The Bad- good for him, bad for her  
The Very Bad- bad for both, but in a different way.

**C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a **


	2. Just Friends

**I LOVE THIS ENDING!   
Sorry I think it's the greatest**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione ran through the halls searching for Harry. After spending an hour or two with Draco she had decided to fix her dating problems. "I really need to fix everything."

"What are you going to do?" Draco had asked her.

"I don't know. But I don't think you and I aren't going to work out." She mumbled. Hermione leaned in and gave Draco one last kiss before she left.

So she ran through the whole school searching for Harry until she decided to check his room. So up she went and knocked on Harry's door. "Harry I really need to talk…to you-" Hermione burst through the door and stopped in surprise to see Ron and Draco with Harry. "Oh my god hi." She said.

"Hey Hermione." They all said. She gave an embarrassed wave and sat on the edge of a chair. "What's up?" Asked Harry.

"Umm… I really need to talk to you. All of you." She said. All of them (excluding Draco) looked confused. "Umm… you see this is really hard for me." Hermione took a long pause. She didn't know what she was going to say, because she hadn't chosen.

"Are you okay you are looking kind of pale?" Asked Ron. Draco stood up and grabbed a damp towel. Slowly he sat beside her and placed it on her forehead.

With tears climbing down her face Hermione sniffled and decided to speak. "Harry, Ron, I've been seeing both of you." She cried. Draco madly kept his words to himself. "I'm so sorry I was going to tell you but I forgot."

As Harry and Ron were about to speak Draco let go of the damp towel and stormed out of the room. "So who are you going to pick?" Asked Ron.

Hermione looked down and let the tears fall in her lap. "Neither…" She said. Harry and Ron sat silently for a little while.

"Hey Hermione if that's what you want it's fine. We'll give you some space." Harry answered politely.

Hermione then as fast as she could left the room without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

For a few days Hermione felt awkward around Harry, Ron, and Draco. It was harder not to talk to Draco considering they share a common room. But she did manage to stay silent around them.

Late one night Hermione was in the common room eating a bag of potato chips. As she wiped her tears and stuffed chips in her mouth Draco came out of his room in his robe. As he spotted Hermione he quickly tied his robe and made his way down the steps to the living room. He sat down on the couch beside her and grabbed a chip from the bag. "You don't have to cry over them. They aren't worth it. Seriously I'm not trying to be rude." He said to her.

"Who said I was crying over them?" The room fell into dead silence and Draco dropped his head in shame. "Sorry…" Hermione added.

Draco then moved across the couch and wrapped Hermione in his arms. He leaned into her head and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to cry over something you will always have."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like the ending? Ok stupid me I added a chapter forgetting I had this ending, so I just read it and I'm like OMG IM SO BLONDE because yah… anyway if ur on the alert list I didn't add anything sorry it wuz just a lack of brain.**

**c.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a**


End file.
